


Slap in the Face

by The_Dragon_Em



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bacon, F/M, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Revenge Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Bulma's trying to make things work with Yamcha, but Vegeta's nose knows what's really going on.





	Slap in the Face

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Yamcha in advance. I usually portray him more favorably than this.

"You know that he's fucking other women." Vegeta's voice was cruelly cold, calculated to sting. Yamcha had just left, and no sooner had he been out of earshot than the Saiyan Prince had opened his smug mouth. "The stench is so strong on him that I'm surprised that you can't smell it even with that pitiful little nose of yours."

Bulma glared across the table at him, still in her pajamas with her black coffee and easy eggs in front of her, a side of bacon turned towards her so her houseguest wouldn't 'accidentally' swipe it. "You're just jealous," she snapped certainly.

"Oh? According to my nose, there's  _you_ , another one that smells extremely healthy, one that smells like she ... doesn't eat meat?" He looked at the woman, wondering how that could even be possible. "Another one with a very fatty diet, and a fifth that smells of ... machine oil of some sort. So other than you, there have been four women recently enough that I can smell them on him without trying."

The blue-haired scientist's glare lost some of its potency as uncertainty crept in. This wouldn't be the first time that Yamcha'd stepped out on her, but it had never been as bad as Vegeta was saying before. "How - how long would the smell linger?" She had to know. She needed  _somewhere_ to start before she decided whether Yamcha or Vegeta was the one lying to her over breakfast.

"Hn," he said around a mouthful of bacon. He'd already declared bacon to be the best thing on earth, which was why Bulma always carefully defended hers. He swallowed, then said, "Less than a week, usually. Your smell lasts longer since you refresh it so often," he rolled his eyes, "but if it's just a one-time thing the smell will dissipate within a week."

So what Vegeta was telling her was that in less than a week, Yamcha'd cheated on her at least four times. Her hands started to shake, and Bulma quickly tucked them under the table to hide how completely the alien houseguest had managed to pull the rug out from under her. There was no way Yamcha'd been with four other women in a week - there had to be some other explanation! Maybe Vegeta was wrong or lying, or maybe there was some sort of innocent explanation!

"Do you know  _for sure_ how he got the scents on him?" After all, he was a baseball player now; he had fans. Maybe he'd been hugging fans, although that sounded lame even as she thought it.

"Skin to skin contact for an extended period of time," Vegeta said uncaringly as he continued his breakfast. "Otherwise the smell wouldn't linger so strongly. Either they had sex, or they did something else I'm sure you don't want your mate doing with other women." The last was positively vicious.

She was silent, struggling to stop shaking. Bulma was hurt and furious at both Vegeta and Yamcha. She couldn't trust the alien prince; therefore, she had to find some way to confirm this information for herself.

* * *

Being the genius that she was, it had taken Bulma precisely a week to develop what she needed. Conveniently (or maybe suspiciously) Yamcha had been unavailable the whole week, but Vegeta had been a constant background annoyance, gruff and grumbling when he wasn't locked away training. It was kind of pathetic that her alien roommate was more present in her life than her  _boyfriend_ that she'd been dating off and on since she was sixteen, but they had a house date tonight. They were supposed to watch a movie together, and Bulma was dressed in a cute but comfy outfit that was perfect for cuddling on the couch.

Standing in the kitchen she ignored Vegeta's curious look as she sprayed her creation up her nostrils. She shook her head as it went into effect, then sneezed. "Oh, wow." It was like everything was stuffed up her nose, and she shook her head again to try to settle her increased sense. "Fuck, I can smell this morning's bacon. Do you  _live_ like this?" She looked around, eyes full of wonder. "I can smell ..." she turned towards the Saiyan and inhaled deeply. Then, with a trace of amazement, she said, "I can smell  _you_. Not just the sweat,  _you_. You smell like - like sunlight and fire and electricity. Oh  _Kami_."

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably at her flattering description of his scent. She was standing a little too close and shamelessly inhaling his scent. Not even a Saiyan would read a scent like this; although that would explain a few things. "Did you give yourself a Saiyan's sense of smell?"

"Mhmm. This is ...  _wow_. Is this really what every day is like for you?"

"I've never felt the need to describe anyone's personal scent as  _sunlight and fire_ , but yes." _She_ smelled like fertile earth and rain, but he'd never come out and  _said_ it.

"Is that too much?" Bulma asked with her tone somewhere between innocent and seductive. "I mean, it is what you smell like. Light and heat and power. You smell -  _really_ good."

"And you have a date with your mate," Vegeta said gruffly. As tempting as it was to let her be drawn to him by his scent which she clearly enjoyed so much, he was definitely above bedding another man's mate. "You should get to that.

"Oh, right." The heiress straightened her spine and went into the living room to meet Yamcha, who was on time and smiling and had brought a tub of caramel corn for them to share.

"Hey, babe, ready for this?" He was cocky as ever and winked shamelessly at her.

As they sat on the couch, the first thing that she noticed was that Yamcha didn't smell anywhere near as good as Vegeta. Not only was his cologne cloying, but the smell under it was ... weak. Faint traces of arid land and dry and brittle grass was the best way she could describe it. She wasn't good at this, obviously, but she was really just trying to get some useful information ... no matter how disappointing Yamcha's scent was after having Vegeta's fill her nose.

She cuddled in next to him, letting him start the movie, and tried to let her enhanced nose guide her. Yamcha ... beer ... cologne ... she sneezed at what she thought was Paur's scent ... all of that was to be expected. She picked up other familiar smells, like chewing tobacco and baseballs. What she was looking for was traces of  _other people_ and she didn't know if they weren't there or if she just wasn't familiar enough with the various scents that would be on a person to pick them up.

Then, slowly,  _finally_ , she started to smell what she was looking for. Someone that smelled like flowers. Another that smelled like chardonnay and pickles of all things. There was a scent like fresh air and lettuce. There were more scents, but three was enough. She jerked back, away from Yamcha.

"You've been cheating on me! Repeatedly!  _Constantly_! With all sorts of women!"

Yamcha turned to her with his bad 'I'm confused' face, the one where she always knew she'd caught him. "Baby! Why would you even  _think_ something like that?"

"I can smell it," Bulma said victoriously, smiling viciously at the ex-martial artist. "Get the fuck out or I'll get my houseguest to throw you out. And don't even think there's a way back in. We're over. For good."

"Smell it-"

"I made a spray so I could smell like Goku can! I can smell what you fucking ate for dinner, Yamcha, and I can smell  _at least_ three women on you."

"I smell six," Vegeta drawled from the doorway, apparently drawn in to watch the fireworks. "I suppose your little potion isn't as good as you think it is ... or maybe you're just not used to interpreting what your nose tells you."

Yamcha blanched, looking from one to the other and back again. "Cheating -  _you're_ clearly cheating with  _him_!"

Before Bulma could respond, Vegeta laughed cruelly. "I may be a lot of things, but I still respect a man's claim over his mate ... no matter how little he deserves her. Weakling."

Bulma stood up, straightening her skirt angrily. "Will you please get rid of him for me? I don't want him dead," she clarified, "just out of the house. I'll make those upgrades to the gravity chamber that you've been asking for."

"Hn." She took that as an acquiescence and stalked back into the kitchen, where she sat down at the table to cry.

* * *

It was some time when Vegeta came back to a dry- but puffy-eyed Bulma sitting morosely at the kitchen table.

"Why the fuck are you so upset over that garbage being out of your life?" Vegeta asked, incredulous. "I didn't kill him, just like you asked. I didn't even hurt him. I left him with that turtle pervert."

"It's not that. It's ... I wasted  _years_ of my life with him! We got together when I was sixteen! And ... and why wasn't I good enough?"

Oh.  _This_ stuff. "He's the one that wasn't good enough for you. He was probably sleeping around to try to make himself feel more important. It's a common failing of weaker males."

Bulma glared at him, but that ... actually helped a little, even if it was said in a way that felt slightly alien when put next to the sorts of things she'd expect to hear. She was quiet for a long moment, then asked, "Do you know what revenge sex is?"

The Saiyan actually laughed. "It is a concept that is not isolated to this backwater planet." He paused. "Can you still smell me?"

"No, it's worn off," Bulma said pathetically. However ... she pulled the vial out of her pocket and squirted it up her nostrils, inhaling the chemical deeply. Replacing it in her pocket, she turned to Vegeta with her eyes dilating in desire from the mere smell of him. "Tell me ... do I smell anywhere near as good as you do?"

"Tch." Vegeta looked away, then slowly turned to face Bulma. "You smell amazing, woman. I want to fill my nose with your scent and blend it with my own. I've wanted to for a while, but you had a mate."

Bulma smirked, stepping closer to Vegeta. "But not anymore."

"Not anymore," Vegeta agreed, then moved quickly to scoop Bulma up and toss her over his shoulder. "When I'm done with you, everyone with a nose will know who you belong to."

"Oh really?" she giggled. "I guess that means you'll be smelling like me, too."

Shit, it did. Ah, well. Vegeta supposed that he didn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I got some requests to make this a multi-chapter fic and tried a five senses angle; however, it wasn't part of the original plan and I couldn't force it. So instead of a completely awful multi-chapter fic you get the delightful one-shot I originally intended.


End file.
